kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bouncing Boss Battle
|theme=Amusement park |icon= |common enemies='Normal:' Big Gordo, Bronto Burt, Como, Gordo, Waddle Dee '''Secret:' Big Gordo, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Como, Gordo, Waddle Dee}} Bouncing Boss Battle is the fourth level in Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe. It succeeds Reflected Laughter and precedes City. It is part of an amusement park built by Magolor.Miiverse General Information King Dedede bounces across drums while collecting Musical Coins. The background is a sky blue hue. White trees, big wheels, a pirate ship, a Ferris wheel with snowflake-shaped carriages, and various other structures decorate it—some of these are adorned with snowflakes or icicles. The sun and clouds appear as cardboard cutouts suspended in the air by strings. The secret version of this level has more animated background details. Included among them are the sun, clouds, giant wheels, a pirate ship, and a Ferris wheel. Wavy lines hover in the air as snowflakes drift downward. The music that plays here is a rearrangement of "Bouncing Boss Battle" from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. The player is given two minutes and 30 seconds to clear this stage. Normal Level The tempo is medium. This level's hazards primarily obstruct the player's view. Passing clouds cover Musical Coins and Bronto Burts carry blindfold banners--they fly in front of Dedede and keep up with his movements, while the banner they carry blocks a portion of one screen. The birds leave after Dedede travels enough distance. Many enemies also inhabit the stage: Waddle Dees bounce up and down, Gordos and Big Gordos hover in the air, and Comos descend from the sky on web strands. Backbeat cymbals and Recovery Rings also appear to create coins and heal Dedede, respectively. The level ends when Dedede reaches the Goal Drum and launches skyward. Secret Level By clearing the first six levels, the player unlocks secret levels. Bouncing Boss Battle is unlocked by completing the secret Floral Fields. The tempo in this level is the same as its normal counterpart. There are fewer drums to bounce on and many of them are small, making the path full of pits. Bronto Burts carrying blindfold banners appear frequently, and enemies are placed in such a way that Dedede is likely to hit them unless the player pays close attention to the area before the banners. A single cloud drifts through the air to cover a gold Musical Coin. There is also one breakable drum that collapses after one bounce. Additionally, many enemies also inhabit the stage: Waddle Dees and Bouncys bounce up and down, Gordos and Big Gordos hover in the air, and Comos descend from the sky on web strands. Two backbeat cymbals also appear to create coins. The stage ends when Dedede reaches the Goal Drum and launches skyward. Hidden keychains Keychains are hidden in the background of every level in the game. The keychains in Bouncing Boss Battle and its secret counterpart are [http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/File:KA_Kirby_Key.jpeg Kirby from Kirby's Adventure] and Meta Knight Ball. The former appears in each level, and the latter represents Meta Knight, as he is a staple character in the ''Kirby'' series. DDDD 4kc.png|Hidden keychain DDDD 4kc S.png|Hidden keychain (secret) Related quotes Trivia *In the secret version of Bouncing Boss Battle, the wheels in the background jerk slightly, indicating that the axle is too deeply frozen to spin the wheel. The Ferris wheel, however, operates smoothly. Gallery DDDD Bouncing Boss Battle.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' DDDD Bouncing Boss Battle Secret.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' (secret) DDDD Bouncing Boss Battle secret.jpg|Description (secret) References Category:Levels Category:Levels in Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe Category:Theme Park Locations